Dirty Pool
by PeachieBaby05
Summary: Delphine and Cosima play to win! Part of The Challenge! writing between Marta TP and myself, this is the first, more to come!


Dirty Pool

Cosima was facing the door and laughing loudly and her hands were waving around excitedly when the door opened and for the first time all evening, her hands froze in place and her voice trailed off. "Oi! Cos! You're drooling, man!" Cosima's brother, Felix, in his usual rude manner shoved her shoulder playfully. Cosima ripped her eyes away from the blond woman who just entered Bobbi's Bar and glared at her siblings.

Tony and Sarah laughed and in unison chimed, "But you were!" Scott, her best friend, was the only one of the group who remained silent, but his eyes danced with glee. She could feel her face flood with heat and she pushed her glasses up higher on her nose.

"Do you know her, Cos, or are you just overheating?" Sarah asked, as she shoulder bumped her sister. It wasn't unusual for a pretty woman to catch Cosima's eye, but she usually managed to hide her lust. Sarah looked the taller woman over. She had wide doe eyes and her damn hair looked like it was held in place by a magic spell. It fell around her pretty face in golden ringlets. Then Sarah noticed that the woman was sending coy glances towards their table. "Interesting," she thought to herself. "I wonder who caught the blonde's attention."

"I know her, kind of," Cosima said softly. "She's in my lab. She's French, and has killer grades. Way smart, dude."

"Yeah?" Tony piped in. "That's the kind of chick that I would like to get to know!" He eyed the blonde speculatively. Cosima whirled on her brother, glaring hotly. "Oh, is she not into guys?"

"I don't know," Cosima muttered under her breath. She looked over at her siblings and best friend. Her wide brown eyes flashed behind her glasses, and she shoved a stray dreadlock behind her ear. Her spine stiffened and that cocky Cosima grin played around her lips. She turned and waved at the beautiful French girl. "Hey! Delphine! Come 'mere!"

A smile spread across Delphine's face and she returned the wave as she came over to their table. "Bonjour, Cosima!" She noticed Scott and gave him a big grin too. "Bonjour, Scott!"

"Nice to see you, Delphine! These are my brothers. That asshole is Tony." He bowed playfully and kissed the back of her hand. "And that one's Felix." Fee waved with a cheeky grin. "And this is one of my sisters, Sarah." The brunette smirked, her dark brown eyes glinting mischievously.

"Ello, everyone! Very nice to meet you!" Delphine's smile lit her face up. Her eyes rested on each face, taking in their open expressions.

"Can I get you a drink, mademoiselle?" Tony stepped closer to Delphine. She smiled back at him and put her soft hand on his arm.

"Red wine, please, Tony," her accent wasn't thick but it was definitely there. She looked at him from under her lashes, and he grinned. He went over to the counter to grab her drink.

Cosima bit her lower lip thoughtfully. A trickle of jealousy hit her blood stream but she pushed it down. She began to talk to Delphine about their latest assignment. Scott eagerly joined in. while the other three groaned out loud over the "dorking out". Cosima tried not to glare at her brother each time Delphine's hand playfully touch his arm or shoulder. She got a little drunk and began flirting with Scott, which confused him thoroughly. They had been friends for so long it never occurred to them to be together.

A fast paced song came on and Felix yelped with excitement. "Come ON, let's hit the floor!" He refused to let anyone ignore the request. Delphine grabbed Tony and Cosima by the hand and pulled, Cos grabbed Scott and Fee had Sarah by the back of her hoodie. They made a large group and were just drunk enough to have a blast. Delphine wrapped her arms around Tony's neck, so Cosima did the same with Scott. But the music didn't mesh with that kind of dancing, and within a few minutes everyone was bouncing and swaying against each other. Cosima maneuvered herself close to Delphine, her back to Delphine's front. She felt Delphine grab her hips and pull her back against her body. They swayed, deliberately, and as one. The others stepped back and watched. There was no denying they moved together perfectly.

Cosima let her head fall back to rest against Delphine's collarbone. She felt those long fingers slide to grasp the front of Cosima's stomach and her lips breathing against her ear. Delphine was whispering her name in the soft drawling way. Co-Si-ma… It made her blood turn to lava in her veins. She was throbbing all over.

The lights flickered and came back on, flooding the bar. It broke the spell between Cosima and Delphine. They stepped apart, blinking like puppies just waking up. Tony, in his usual good natured way, laughed. He nodded in head in defeat. He knew the willowy blonde was more into his sister.

The bar was quickly emptying, Scott hugged Cos as he left, grinning whisper a good luck in her ear. Tony gathered up the very happy drunks know as his siblings and glanced at Cosima questioningly. She lightly shook her head, and he nodded in response. She and Delphine sat back at their original table to finish their drinks, and to calm down a little.

Neither of them spoke for a few minutes, not acknowledging what was happening between them. There were only a handful of costumers remaining with Bobbi's Bar. They were leaving slowly and Bobbi herself was cleaning up and preparing to close up. Cosima's brown eyes fell on the pool table.

"Hey! Wanna play?" She pointed eagerly at the game. "I will go easy on you!"

Delphine's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "Isn't it closing time? There is not enough time to play?"

"I got this. Hey Bobbi! Can we play a game?" The blonde bartender glanced up. She eyed them speculatively. "I promise I will clean up and make sure to shut the door hard when we're done!" Cosima was bargaining now.

"I'm exhausted, Cos, so as soon as I get this paperwork done, I am dropping the money at the bank and going home. You better not forget. And turn off the damn lights this time." Bobbi pulled the till, wiped one more swipe and glanced at Cosima and Delphine. "Yeah?"

Cosima ran over to Bobbi with her ringed hand extended, she hooked her pinky with the blue eyed blonde and smiled hugely. "I promise, Bobbi! I will be responsible. It was Fee's fault last time!"

Bobbi included her head, laughed and walked over to the door. She locked it and pushed to make sure it could still be opened from the inside. Then she kissed Cosima on the cheek as she wandered back into the back.

Cosima flashed a cocky grin at Delphine; she gathered her dreads in a ponytail and motioned at Delphine to join her in the little alcove where the pool table was. She pushed some buttons on the juke box and it began to play a nice mixture of music. She looked over her shoulder at the willowy blonde, who stood behind Cosima, her hands perched on her hips.

She stepped close to Cosima, reaching for the smaller girl. "Cosima..?" Delphine's voice was soft and shaky. Her hand reached for Cosima's and took it into her own. She linked their hands and smiled. Electricity buzzed through them, beginning at the linked hands.

Cosima was grinning playfully, her eyes wide and cocky. "Play pool with me, Delphine. We can bet on each ball."

Delphine perked up at that. "Oh?" she questioned, leaning closer to the small chestnut headed girl. "What shall we wager, Co-si-ma?" She dragged her thumb across Cosima's knuckles, slowly.

"How about strip pool?" Cosima chuckled, lifting their linked hand to kiss the blonde's wrist. "For each of our balls that we sink, the other person has to remove an article of clothing?" Cos knew she was good, she always beat her siblings. She thrashed them! She could handle this beautiful girl and she would get her naked quickly.

Delphine grinned; and she nodded, and stepped away. "You're on, Cosima. Rack them up!" She went over to the cues, checking them out, rolling their weight in her hands and testing them on the table. She smiled and chose one. Cosima began to feel a bit less confident as she watched the woman. She shrugged it off and set up the balls in the rack.

Delphine looked over at Cosima, waiting for her to choose a cue. "So do you want to break or shall I?" She rubbed bright blue clack over the tip and stepped up to the table. Her deep hazel brown eyes locked on Cosima, one eye brow rose questioningly.

Cosima leaned close to Delphine, and closed her eyes, her lips pressed just slightly against the taller woman's. It was a sigh. It was pleasure, it was desire. She forced herself away from Delphine and gave the other woman a quick smile. "You break, love."

Nodding in agreement, Delphine very deliberately licked her lips, tasting the unique flavor that was Cosima. She leaned over. Then stood up straight again. "Wait, what are the rules?"

Cosima dragged her eyes away from Delphine's sweetly teasing tongue. Her eyes sparked with elation. "No rules, puppy! This is dirty pool!"

"Puppy?" Delphine questioned. "You're the puppy!" She bent down and lined up her shot. She watched as Cosima, dragged her fingernail across her lower lip, playing with the soft flesh. Delphine took her shot, the white ball smashed into the colored balls, sending them flying. The 11 ball slammed into the pocket on the left, the 15 ball followed in the right corner pocket.

Delphine smiled, she looked over at the shorter girl, her eyes wide in shock. "I'm stripes and you owe me two."

Cosima's laughter made the already heated blood racing through Delphine's veins, begin to boil. She pulled off her black scarf and laid it on the table. Then, like a slick little pixie, she pulled off one of her three rings from her hand and laid it on the table too.

"Smooth," Delphine laughed.

"Right?" Cosima grinned.

The game was on! Delphine was very good, to Cosima's surprise. She knocked ball after ball in. Three more followed the original two. Cosima wiggled out of her boots and tights. When Delphine had the next ball lined up and was just about to shoot, Cosima walked behind her and teasingly cupped her ass and squeezed. Delphine totally blew the shot.

Cosima giggled and danced on bare toes out of Delphine's reach. "Dirty pool!" she shouted. "No rules!" She took her cue in her hands and lined up her shot, watching the willowy blonde closely. She fully expected revenge. But Delphine stayed on the other side of the table watching the smaller girl. Cosima took her shot and sank the blue 2 ball. She grinned triumphantly at Delphine.

Delphine, grinning, began to very slowly unbutton her white tee shirt, one button at a time. Cosima was not expecting that, watched those long thin fingers as they released each button. There was a flash of black bra, creamy skin, softly sloping belly, and then Delphine let the shirt fall open. She stepped very close to Cosima and reached for the smaller girl's hand. "

"Co-si-ma, help me take this off," she whispered. She placed one of the other girl's soft hands on the edge of her shirt. Cosima pushed the fabric slowly from the blonde's body. Her thumbs dragging across the cream figure and a small helpless sound escaped her lips. She stepped back, letting the shirt fall to the table. Her hands were shaking, and she pulled a joint from her bag. She lit it and lined up her next shot, dragging the smoke deep into her body, allowing it to calm her senses a bit. She took her shot, missing completely as her eyes caught sight of the blonde. She was dragging her nails slowly across the bared skin of her stomach, and then up to the lacy edge of her bra. Delphine gave a deep moan just before Cosima let the cue hit the white ball.

"Dirty pool, Cosima," Delphine's heated gaze fell on the brunette's throbbing figure. "No rules." She grinned, moving closer to her. She bent close to Cosima's lips. She breathed in the scent that was so much Cosima, Marijuana smoke and some sort of natural scents. Delphine moaned, and gently kissed the smaller girl. Cosima wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck, standing on her toes. She slid her tongue into Delphine's warm mouth, tracing her lower lip and dipping into her mouth to trace her teeth and twirling her tongue against Delphine's.

Delphine gasped and broke of the kiss, with extreme difficulty. "My turn." She took her cue stick and smiled at the flustered brunette. She ignored the smaller girl and studied the table. She heard Cosima's ragged breathing and smelled the sweet scent of pot as the girl took another drag from the joint she held in her lips. She saw the perfect shot, but very deliberately lined it up wrong. She felt Cosima's arms sliding around her waist and her smaller body pressing into Delphine's back. Delphine missed the shot.

Cosima gave a victory shout, and she pressed a kiss against Delphine's neck, her teeth playfully nibbling the salty skin there. Her nails dragged across the blonde's hips and back. Delphine arched her back, letting her head fall back to rest against the shorter girl's shoulder. They rocked slowly together for a minute. Then Delphine stepped away. She looked deeply into the other woman's shining, excited, brown eyes. She lifted her hands to cup the soft curves of Cosima's face. Her thumbs were caressing the skin of her lips.

Delphine bent close, and reached for the joint that was loosely held in Cosima's hand. She lifted it to her mouth and dragged the smoke into her own lungs. She looked down at the smaller girl, and then she bent close. Delphine her lips pressed slightly against the smaller girl's own lips. She exhaled the smoke between the other woman's slightly parted lips. Cosima moaned as she took the shotgun. She felt the powerful heat slam her directly between her thighs. The wetness was pooling between her lower lips. Her clit was swelling and throbbing. She lifted her mouth, exhaling, before slamming her mouth bruisingly against the taller woman's own lips.

This kiss was nothing like their first kiss. That one had been sweet, tentative, and wondering. This kiss spoke of passion, desire, heat. Their tongued battled for dominance. Teeth scraped against lower lips, moaning and sighing. Hands dug into flesh and nails playing across slippery skin. Delphine broke off the kiss, and stepped back.

"It's your turn, mon biquet," Delphine whispered, a mischievous grin playing across her lips. She stepped away from Cosima, and clenched her hands into fists. She tried desperately to get her shaking under control.

Cosima tried to focus, she really did, but she was sure she would miss the shot. Her body was on fire. She lined up the cue ball, and slammed it, the white back spinning and crashing into one solid and making it bank a totally different ball into the side pocket. Totally by accident, but it didn't matter. She got one in!

"You made the shot. I have to remove something." Delphine moved her hands from the bra, to her jeans button, her boots, her jewelry, before setting on zipping off her boots with a grin. Both woman stood on bare feet and equally aroused. Delphine's taller body was in a very similar state as Cosima's. She could feel her own wetness soaking into her panties. She knew that her small clit was inflamed between her lower lips, growing hard and heavy with each sound from the brunette's lips, those small, soft whimpers of need, that fell, unbidden from Cosima.

All pretenses were gone, the two women wanted the game over, they wanted to touch and kiss. They wanted to fuck! Cosima missed her next shot. Her body too aroused and throbbing to play well. Delphine on the other hand, quickly knocked her sixth ball in. She looked over at Cosima with a lecherous grin. The smaller woman jerked her maroon dress off her head and stood proudly in front of Delphine in nothing but her matching bra and panties.

Delphine took the last shot and knocked in her final stripped ball. She turned wordlessly to look at the brunette. Her body was completely covered in goose bumps. Cosima lifted her hands, reaching behind to release the bra straps and shrugged off the bra, freeing her soft breasts to Delphine's starving eyes. The light brown nipples swelled under the gaze of the taller woman. Delphine moaned low in her throat, and she reached for them, taking them into her damp hands. Her thumb was stroking over the tips, dragging a guttural cry from Cosima's lips. She playfully pinched and twisted them between her fingers. Delphine's eyes slowly closed, her body responding to the sounds coming from Cosima. She bent down and kissed Cosima's mouth passionately. Their tongues clashed together, Delphine's hands slid from those beautiful breasts and cupped Cosima's firm buttocks. She felt the other woman's arms slip around her neck, tugging her down to kiss Cosima with all the passion she was feeling. Cosima matched her own hunger, just as urgently. Her panties barely contained her flowing arousal.

Delphine ripped her mouth from Cosima's and she quickly slammed the black ball into the corner pocket and looked down at the smaller woman, her eyes wide and stimulated. "I win, Cosima." She grabbed the brunette, lifted her bodily to the pool table, and they were eye to eye. Their breathing was desperate and ragged. She leaned her forehead against the smaller brunette. She linked their hands, palm to palm.

Cosima wrapped her legs around the blonde's hips, pulling her closer to her throbbing center. She just couldn't get close enough to the other woman. She pulled her hands free and buried her fingers into the soft magic of Delphine's hair, playfully tugging the taller woman to her mouth. She swallowed the soft cry that escaped from Delphine's beautiful lips. It turned her on so much to have this woman against her. Cosima sucked the lower lip of the blonde into her mouth, nipping it and biting it slightly. "God, Delphine, please!"

Delphine pressed the smaller girl backwards, not breaking their kiss. She flicked the tip of her tongue into Cosima's mouth and it was like tasting home. Together they reached for her jeans, freeing the leggy blonde from the material. She stood in front of Cosima, trembling, her mind thinking of all her small defects. She worried that Cosima would not find the freckles and the moles on her back attractive. She bit her lip as she reached for the smaller girl.

Cosima whispered against Delphine's mouth, "You are so beautiful. I can't believe you are here with me."

The blonde's eyes widened. "I have wanted to be with you since the first day I laid eyed on you. When you shook my hand and tried to copy my accent in the lab the first day." She pressed her lips into the brunette's own pink ones. "I want to touch you. I need to touch you!" Delphine pressed Cosima down into the felt of the pool table, crawling up over the smaller body.

"Ouch!" Cosima's cry brought them out of their lust filled stupor. She rubbed the back of her head, laughing ruefully. "I hit my head on a pool ball!"

"Oh no!" Delphine chuckled and pressed a kiss to the sore spot. Together they shoved the remaining balls; all solid in color noted the smug blonde, into the pockets of the pool table. "Poor petit chien!"

Cosima narrowed her eyes, looking up at the beautiful blonde. "You're the puppy!" Then she wrapped her arms and legs around Delphine down over the top of her. She twisted her hands in her soft blonde curls and felt Delphine's tongue tease along her lower lip. She tasted the sweet wine on the other woman and whimpered softly in her throat.

Delphine hear the low cry and took it for an invitation. She deepened their kiss. Her thighs pushed the smaller girl's body up higher on the felt. She broke the kiss and began to trail tiny kisses over the smaller body. Her teeth nipped the skin under her. Kissing along Cosima's jawline to her shell of an ear, Delphine caught the soft skin between her teeth and suckled before slowly tracing her tongue there. She began whispering softly in French, dirty little promises of what she wanted to do to Cosima's body. Cosima had a very limited knowledge of the French language. It excited her even though she had no real idea of the things being promised, or is that threatened?

Suddenly Delphine's warmth was gone. Cosima's eyes snapped open and she was looking up at the woman sitting back on her heels. She blinked owlishly behind her glasses, trying to get her aroused brain to focus. Just as she thought she was in full control of her senses, the blonde reached behind her body and unhooked her black bra and slowly, oh fuck, so slowly, she dropped the bra to the floor of the bar. Cosima's mind went fuzzy. Delphine's breasts were a perfect handful, her nipples peaked in pink, the areolas beginning to pebble in the air and under the hungry gaze of the petite brunette under her body.

Cosima removed her glasses and carefully set them at the top of the pool table. She pushed herself into a half sitting position, her mouth angled to capture one small pink nipple into her mouth. Her teeth lightly bit down and she began to suckle slowly. She looked up at Delphine's face, her eyes were narrowed to slits and her lower lip was clamped between her teeth. Heat surged to Cosima's very center, flooding to her clit, making her moan out loud. Delphine's breathing was even harsher as she whispered Cosima's name over and over.

She looked into Delphine's eyes. "Can I?"

"Please!"

Together they pulled the scrap of fabric from Delphine's thighs and Cosima began to caress her lower lips. Delphine was so very wet. She was so very swollen. She swirled the tip of her fingers between the folds of Delphine's pussy. She stroked and circled up and down. Her fingers were soaked with Delphine's creams. She moaned and Delphine whined. Cosima kissed her lips softly.

"Delphine…" Cosima whispered. The blonde opened her eyes. Cosima very deliberately withdrew her fingers from Delphine and slowly slipped her saturated digits into her mouth, lapping the juices and moaning with pleasure. The blonde watched the slip of Cosima's tongue.

"Please, Co-si-ma… Please! Touch me. Fill me up! I need you." Delphine whispered achingly. She reached out and pulled on a loose dreadlock. She leaned over and kissed the smaller girl. She could taste herself in the kiss. It was surprisingly arousing to do this. She's never really considered it. She gasped, distracted, as she felt Cosima's fingers sink deep within her. One slow thrusting finger becoming two, then a third finger filled Delphine's aching body. Cosima's palm pressed against her clit. She was slowly losing control.

The two women kissed again, their tongues gently caressing one another at first, whimpering and sucking on lips and tongues. Delphine's hips were jerking, following the slow strokes. The faster Cosima fucked her, the harder those hips moved. The more they moved, the harder they kissed one another. They were getting lost in their passion, low and desperate sounds escaped.

Delphine arched her back, breaking off the kiss; she was twisting and curving around Cosima's hand. She was close. Cosima concentrated her thrusts, watching the beautiful blonde coming apart under her hand. Her eyes were closed, her teeth sank into her lower lip, and her nipples were swollen peaks. It was the most erotic picture that she had ever witnessed. Cosima had never been so aroused in her whole life. She was sure that there was a puddle under her in spite of the fact she was still wearing her panties.

She felt Delphine's body tighten around her fingers. Her feet hit the pool table and she lifted her hips, a soft wail was escaping her soft lips and she chanted Cosima's name as she finally found her release. Cosima smiled as she felt a rush of wetness on her palm. Delphine collapsed. She wrapped her arms around Cosima's shoulders. She was desperate to feel the smaller girl's body against her own. Maybe that would bring her back to earth. Maybe in the smaller girl's embrace, she would be safe and whole. She pressed her forehead to the brunette's and tried to find her breath again.

Cosima slowly pulled her fingers from the blonde body. Delphine clamped down around them as if she didn't want to be apart from the brunette. She licked her lips and gently kissed the blonde's own. The touch was sweet. Delphine's breathing slowed and pecks on the lips helping to calm the heartbeat of both of them. Tears spilled from Delphine's eyes, emotional overload causing them.

"Are you alright?" Cosima whispered. Her eyes, without the glasses were wide and she wondered if she had hurt the taller woman.

Delphine turned her doe eyes to look at the brunette. She smiled widely. "Yes, Cosima, I am perfect." She reached for the small brunette. Her hand was sliding down her belly. "How come, Cosima, these are still on?" She rubbed her finger playfully over the blue lace panties.

Cosima grinned coyly. "I'm not sure! Maybe we should remedy that? Yeah?"

"Yes, absolutely," Delphine pulled teasingly. "Lift that beautiful ass." Cosima obeyed, lifting her ass and Delphine removed the tiny piece of clothing. She tucked the damp panties into a side pocket. Then with a smile that lit up her eyes, she reached for Cosima, sliding her hand between the smaller girl's trembling thighs. She felt the wetness and groaned out loud. "Oh, Co-si-ma! You are so very wet!"

Cosima couldn't speak actual words. The arousal she felt had everything so swollen and her eyes were wide. "Please!" she ground out. "Please, Delphine. It's all for you!"

She caught the small clit between her fingers, slowly rubbing back and forth, sliding down to barely slip inside and gathering the cream on her fingertips and right back to the little bump. Delphine pressed the smaller girl to her back, and slowly began to fuck her. She was watching Cosima's face. The brunette was squinting as she looked up at Delphine. She moaned, still pleading for the blonde to give her release. Her ever moving hands were gripping Delphine on her shoulders.

Three fingers were sliding in and almost completely out, Delphine lowered her mouth to kiss Cosima. She slid her tongue into the soft mouth, playing along her full lips. She moved her thumb over Cosima's swollen clit, up and down, side to side. She felt the small body under her stiffen up. That's when Delphine broke off the kiss and began to move slowly down Cosima's body.

"I want to taste you as you cum, Ma chère," Delphine parted the lower lips. She breathed in the scent of Cosima's extreme arousal. She was completely soaked. "I need to taste you." She flattened her tongue and licked in a slow lazy way. Cosima whimpered. Delphine used the tip of her tongue and circled the brunette's small bundle of nerves. The salty sweetness of Cosima smeared across her lips and chin. She craved more, burying her face inside of the smaller girl. Licking and suckling on Cosima's clit, she pulled soft cries from the woman.

Cosima went stock still, her back arching and she screamed. Delphine grabbed the brunette's hips and she began to lick every drop that spilled from Cosima. When her tongue would hit the over sensitive bud, Cosima shrieked and still more cum spilled from her. Finally she grabbed Delphine's golden halo and pulled her from between her thighs. She pulled the smugly grinning woman to her mouth for a kiss. They shared Cosima's creams as enthusiastically as they had shared Delphine's.

"Ma chère! You taste so good. Like a sin." Delphine moaned against Cosima's mouth.

"I thought that sins were a bad thing?" Cosima wrapped her arms tightly around the blonde. Her body just now beginning to stop it's shaking. She pulled Delphine across her body. She looked up into the other woman's dark hazel eyes.

"Non. Not when it's you, Cosima," Delphine giggled and rolled off the smaller body below hers. She rested her forehead against the brunette's own. She began to laugh.

Cosima moved away slight so she could looked at the blonde, her face quizzical. "Why are you laughing?"

"I did not expect this when I came here tonight."

"Oh really?" Cosima snuggled closer to Delphine's body, tucking her head into the space under her chin. "What did bring you here? I have never seen you here before. I am glad you came… Obvs, in more than one way." She flashed her wicked grin against the skin of Delphine's throat.

"Cheeky! Always so cheeky!" Delphine laughed, kissing the smaller girl's dreadlocks. "I heard this is the place you hang out. I wanted to see you outside of the lab. I wanted you from the moment we met."

Cosima lifted her gaze, dark eyes wide and startled. "You were looking for me? I thought you were just coming in, for like, the hell of it."

Delphine moved her head back and lifted the smaller girl's chin with one hand so they were eye to eye. Her tone because serious but soothing. She held the brunette's eyes so she could express the depth of her words. "I like you and want to spend more time with you. I do not wish this to be a one night stand. It means more to me than just sexual. You mean more than sex to me." She pressed her lips very lightly to the smaller girl. "But, now, I am so hungry. And cold." She looked pointedly down at her pink nipples as they poked out against the brunette's body.

"Let's go! I have Eskimo Pies in the freezer at my apartment!"

"Cosima?" Delphine asked and she pulled on her jeans and bra. "What is an Eskimo Pie?" She discretely pulled the brunette's panties from the side pocket of the pool table and tucked them into her bag. She pulled on her shirt and began to button it.

"Oh just wait, baby," Cosima grinned, pulling her dress over her head without even bothering with under clothes. She scooped up her small pile and stuffed them in her own bag. She probably thought her panties were in the pile, Delphine thought smugly to herself.

Delphine slipped her feet into her boots, zipping them. Cosima buttoned up her red jacket and shoved her feet in her booties. She put her glasses on and held out her hand to Delphine. The blonde pushed her sleeves into her jacket and linked her fingers though the brunette's fingers. It was just the beginning…


End file.
